


Disciple

by ladyofrosefire



Series: Disclosure- Critical Role fics [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Domme!Vex, F/M, Fellatio, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Praise Kink, Riding, Verbal Bondage, light boot worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofrosefire/pseuds/ladyofrosefire
Summary: Vex has a new house, new boots, and a very attractive partner who wants to please her in every way he can. That's a recipe for an excellent night.





	Disciple

**Author's Note:**

> Vex and Percy do not *mention* a safeword, but they mention having discussed/planned.
> 
> I saw art a while ago of Vex in [very sexy dragon boots](https://68.media.tumblr.com/fb4e93b099535f9b7691dd2355080a73/tumblr_inline_oqqb5x3tWM1re4ce9_540.png) and I just Had To

Vex’ahlia is the luckiest woman in Exandria. She would also like to make an argument for ‘luckiest woman on any and every plane’. Oh, yes, this situation could be less complicated, but then it wouldn’t be them. It may not be perfect, but it is all the more precious for it.

Tary is staying up at the castle tonight to give them this first night in their new home to themselves. Vex plans on taking advantage of every moment of that time.

She has to remind herself that there’s no need to rush.

The knock on her— _their_ — bedroom door makes her jump a little in excitement. As quickly as she can, she settles herself. Then she crosses one leg over the other, tilts her chin up, and fixes her gaze on the door.

“Percy?”

“No,” She can hear the smirk in his voice. “I’m an evil green dragon.”

“Come in.” She calls, sing-song.

Naturally, Percy knew he was in for a surprise. He wouldn’t have responded with those exact words if he didn’t think she was up to _something_. It’s gratifying to know that even when he’s braced for it, she can make Percy’s jaw drop. He doesn't quite gape like a fish this time, but his mouth goes slack for just a moment. His jaw works and his tongue darts quickly over his lower lip. Then, slowly, he steps inside and closes the door.

“Well… I was wondering what you were planning.” He breathes.

Vex swings one booted foot. “I thought this might be the safe kind of surprise.”

“Oh, I don’t know. Those look… dangerous.”

His gaze falls again to the boots. There had been a fair amount of hide left over after the creation of her armor, and while this was definitely a frivolous use of any dragon part, she can’t help but feel that it was worth it. The boots are completely impractical for fighting thanks to the high heels, but they hug her legs up to her thighs in a way she just had _known_ was going to leave Percy staggered.

The boost to her confidence doesn’t exactly hurt, either.

She toys with the edge of her robe and then raises a hand to beckon. Percy moves forward a little haltingly, stopping at the edge of the carpet.

“Dear?”

“I was— thinking. About our conversation.”

“Of course. If you’re interested, please. I was hoping.” Vex pauses. “But take your clothes off first.”

He blinks in that startled owl way he has before raising his hands to his cravat. He unpins it and then tugs apart the knot with a few practiced motions. He smooths the cloth. Then he sets it down on the rug. The vest follows, folded neatly and deposited alongside that strip of silk. Then he moves to his shirt. He has long, clever fingers; Vex shifts a little in her chair as she watches him flick the buttons open one after another.

It’s like watching a present being unwrapped, even now. All those layers he wears just build the anticipation, even without his long, heavy coat over it all. She sighs a little when Percy sets his shirt aside, laying bare pale, scarred skin and the dusting of white hair that draws her eye down from his chest. The fine silk brushes against her thighs as she lets her robe fall open. The movement is both slow and subtle. It still makes Percy look up from folding his shirt. His gaze finds her face, and then drops to where her hand is trailing slowly up her from her knee, first over the white leather of her boots, and then finally between her thighs. His breathless curse makes her laugh.

“Keep going, darling.” She prompts.

He practically tears his belt off, eyes never leaving her. Then he bends and yanks off his favorite, battered pair of boots. The pants follow only a moment later, landing in a heap on the floor.

Vex gathers a few scraps of self-control and holds up a finger. “Neatly, please?”

Percy actually groans as he goes to one knee. Still, he has them folded and stacked on top of his shirt in only another few moments. Socks and underwear follow immediately after.

He doesn’t rise.

She had wondered. For all that they had discussed it, flirted with the idea and each other, she had thought it might just prove to be too much for him. But he kneels at the edge of the carpet with his hands hanging by his sides and his gaze fixed on her face.

“May I, Mistress?”

Because it’s Percy, there is, of course, an edge of mischief in his voice which immediately makes itself known on his mouth as a visible shiver races up Vex’s spine. Deliberately, she spreads her legs. He swallows hard.

“Hands and knees, there's a dear.”

He hesitates for only a moment before folding forward. Percy’s build belies his grace. With all those long limbs and his habit of fighting by blasting the everloving shit out of everything in his path, few people really get to appreciate just how coordinated his movements are. Vex watches him move toward her across the carpet, takes in the roll of his shoulders and the heat in those beautiful, blue eyes. This is the most precious thing he has ever given her, maybe more so even than the title. She makes herself wait until he gets to her to reach out and cup his jaw with one hand. Evening stubble rasps under the slow pass of her thumb.

“Was that what you expected?”

“Not quite.”

He has that tone, the one where his voice drops into his chest and rumbles there.

“Better or worse?”

“Better, I think. Different, certainly.”

Vex waits, her fingers lightly through his hair. He leans into her hand, so she presses a little more firmly. Percy’s breath shudders out of him.

“Oh, that’s nice… That’s. Very nice. Vex—”

“Shhh, darling. I’m right here. You were in the middle of telling me how much you liked crawling on your hands and knees.”

Predictably, gratifyingly, he blushes. He’s pale, bruises like a peach and flushes quickly. She watches it race up the back of his neck and over his ears and scrapes her fingers through the hairs at his nape. He shivers.

“Right. Well. Delightful, really.”

Vex laughs.

“I’m actually quite serious. It’s— _mmh!_ ” He breaks off as she digs her nails in just a little. “It clears my head.”

“I imagine that’s quite nice.” She goes back to her slow petting and watches Percy melt.

He starts nuzzling at her thigh, after a while, through the leather of her boot. Vex really doesn’t have the heart, or the self-restraint, to tell him no.

“Ask nicely, darling.” She gives one foot a soft, but deliberate, tap.

He looks up at her, blue eyes darkened. Then he sinks down until he can kiss the arch of her boot. He kisses again at the inside of her ankle, then her calf, then the inside of her knee. She bites her lower lip as he kisses her thigh. Vex can only feel the pressure through the leather. Then his mouth finds her skin, just above the top of the boot, and she sighs.

She’s been wet since she laced the boots on. Percy groans softly but manages not to do more than rub his stubbled cheek against her thigh.

“May I?”

He can do better, and they both know it. Vex _tsk_ s quietly. Then she reaches down and traces around her clit, slow and deliberate. She spreads herself open, strokes once, twice. Percy swallows. His tongue drags across his lower lip, and Vex extends her hand.

“Open.”

He does immediately, leaning into her as she slips her fingers into his mouth, presses against his waiting tongue. She lets him lick the wet from her fingers before she takes them away again.

“Vex…” He sighs, rocking forward. “Please, Mistress. May I?

She cups a hand beneath his chin, lifts his gaze to hers. It’s dark, and that lovely flush has spread over his cheekbones. Carefully, she pulls his glasses from the bridge of his nose and sets them aside.

“Come here, darling.” She murmurs, hooks two fingers in his mouth, and draws him to her.

He’s so very polite about it. Keeps his tongue soft as he explores her, catches the shape of what she wants this time. He’s a very fast learner, which Vex appreciates. Her fingers slide through the white shock of his hair and her toes curl in her high boots. She holds onto him. At his hair, the back of his neck, trying not to claw at him. Percy’s tongue circles her clit, lingers until she starts to squirm and pant. Then he ducks down, fucks her with it. Vex hooks a leg over his shoulder. The heel of her shoe bites into his scarred back.

He stays pressed against her until she comes. Then Percy presses a kiss to her clit and slides one hand up the inside of her thigh.

“Please, Mistress?” He looks up, his mouth reddened and wet. He has not even caught his breath, yet. “May I?”

“ _Gods_ , yes.”

She thinks she might love Percy’s hands even more than she does his mouth. He has long, nimble fingers, calloused and scarred. He slips two of them into her

“Oh— _Oh_ ,” Her voice breaks as he crooks them upwards, “that’s so good. You’re so good, darling.”

She decides she likes it when Percy gets greedy, even like— _especially_ like this. His fingers are strong, and there’s a very _particular_ callous on his index that just feels _delicious_. Vex tips her head back, closes her eyes and hangs on. Between the purposeful strokes of his fingers inside her and his tongue teasing around them and her clit, it does not take long. Her climax rises like a tide that leaves her scrabbling for purchase, crying out his name as it takes her.  
Percy pulls back, after, and lingers pressing kisses to the inside of her thighs.

Vex sighs, then stretches and looks down at him. His mouth is reddened, and wet smears the lower half of his face. She has made quite a mess of him, really. With a grin, she rubs her thumb over his lower lip.

“This is a good look on you, dear.”

“I should hope so, Mistress.”

“Cheeky.” She pats his cheek, and then slips his glasses back on so he can see her again. “Darling, I’d like you to get on the bed now.”

He hesitates. “What we— discussed?”

“Have you changed your mind?” Vex cups his face between her hands. “It’s alright if you have.”

Percy’s gaze flicks away from her face, just for a moment, to the blindfold sitting on the table. His throat bobs.

“No, Mistress. I’m all yours.”

She follows him to the bed. When she reaches him, she plucks off his glasses and sets them neatly on the nightstand. He’ll want them after. Percy arranges himself on the mattress, flat on his back, his hands moving back and forth between the blankets, the pillows— Vex catches them and pins them above his head.

“Keep those there for me.”

She guides his head up with a hand beneath it. Then she takes the blindfold and ties it over his eyes, the knot to one side so he can lie comfortably. He lets out a breath. Vex does not draw her hand away until she sees him settle. Then she lowers her head and kisses his neck. Once she’s wandered down far enough that her marks will be hidden by his high collars, she bites. Percy groans and tips his head back. She bites his shoulder. Then she sucks at his collarbone until a bruise blossoms under her mouth. Her hand wanders down his chest. She brushes her fingers over his nipples, and then down his sides. Vex holds his hips to the bed— or at least puts pressure on his hips— as she bites just below his left pectoral. Above her, Percy makes a muffled sound. She looks up to find him pressing his face into his shoulder.

“Darling, I want to hear you.” She coaxes, reaching up to turn his face back.

“Sorry, my lady, I— that is. Sorry.”

“It’s alright,” Vex assures him, settling astride his thighs. The leather of her boots creaks quietly with the movement. “Just let me see that pretty face.”

Percy grumbles a little and then gasps as she curls her fingers loosely around his cock. He jolts, his hands _almost_ coming off of the headboard.

“Good boy,” she tells him.

He gives a shake of his head she might have missed were she anyone else.

Vex sighs. “Percy… You don’t get to tell me you aren’t good.”

When he opens his mouth to protest, she slides her hand up his cock. Whatever he had been about to say gets lost in a sound half groan and half yelp.

“Do you understand, Percy? You’re mine, I love you, and you’re very, very dear to me. I don’t let people insult what’s dear to me.”

He whimpers a little as she rubs her thumb under the head. Then he nods, the movement almost frantic. “Yes, my lady. I understand.”

“So when I say 'good boy'…?”

“I—” he breaks off with a cry as her mouth closes on his cock, “ _fuck_ , fuck, Vex. Thank you.”

His stomach flexes as he tries to hold himself still. Vex manages not to smile. He’s a sweet thing, gasping like he’d run a mile as she began to bob her head. She braces one hand on his hip and reaches up to dig the nails of the other hand into his chest. Her tongue teases at that wickedly sensitive spot again as she pulls back up. It gives her a chance to glance up at his face. Percy’s mouth is slack, stunned, his cheeks flushed. His chest rises and falls rapidly.

He arches as she takes him deep again, cock rubbing against the roof of her mouth and then the back of her throat. Then Vex pulls off, replacing her mouth with her hand.

A smile steals across her face. “Percy, you have _such_ a pretty dick.”

His head snaps up. “What—”

“Shh. You do.” She insists. He’s squirming and blushing, but there’s also a smile tugging at his mouth, so she continues. “You know I used to wonder if all those weapons were overcompensation but _mmm_ …”

“Vex!”

He does not get to plead out of compliments.

“Hush, darling. Where was I? Right,” she keeps stroking, up and down, slow and lazy, “telling you how lovely it feels opening me up. Like you’re right where you’re meant to be. Would you like a chance to give it to me?”

“Oh, yes, my lady,” he breathes, and then “ _Ah_!” as her thumb rubs at his base.

“I’m so glad. Hold still for me, darling. And tell me if you’re about to come.”

Then she ducks down and takes him back into her mouth. She sucks, hollowing her cheeks, and listens to the sounds he makes as she works him. They build from soft gasps to full-throated moans before morphing into him panting her name as he trembles. Vex pulls off, and Percy sags. He looks like he’s not sure if he wants to pout. She reaches up and rubs a thumb over his lower lip.

He takes a deep breath. “Thank you, my lady.”

“That’s good. That’s very good. Once more.”

“Wh— _Vex_!”

“Mmm?” She hums, lips tight around the head of his cock.

“ _Fuck_.”

She glances up in time to see him yank at the headboard, arms and shoulders flexing. Vex manages not to laugh. Then she resumes bobbing up and down. The begging comes faster, this time, the trembling, soft cries of “oh” and “ _please_ ” and then “Vex, my lady, I’m close—”

Vex pulls off of him. Percy’s dick is red and wet and dripping pre-come, and a flush covers his skin from hairline to chest. He breathes hard for a few moments, and then relaxes into the bed with a weak laugh.

“Good boy…” she soothes, rubbing a hand up and down his thigh. “You’re being very good for me. Last one, darling.”

Percy makes a soft, defeated noise. He gasps as she blows a stream of air across his spit-wet skin. Then she swallows him down again, and he lets out a barely-strangled shout. It’s so much easier to surprise him when he can’t see. She drags her tongue over the vein up the underside of his cock, more for her than him, pulls up to suck at the head, and then takes him back down. She feels his hips flex and start to buck before he pushes them flat to the bed again. Her clit is throbbing again, but she ignores it for now. She only needs to wait a few more minutes. If that. Vex pulls up to tease him again, and he _sobs._  She hears a thump as Percy slaps a hand against the headboard.

“ _Please_ —” he begs, “please, I can’t— _please_ —”

She hums again.

His back arches. He makes no sound as he bucks under her. His cock jerks. Vex lingers a moment longer before pulling off of him with a _pop_. She sits up, brushing her hair back with one hand. Percy has his face pressed into one shoulder, mouth open as he pants. Slowly, he relaxes and releases his white-knuckled grip on the headboard. He sighs. Vex reaches out to stroke his cheek. Then she moves up onto her knees over his hips. The boots scuff against the sheets. His cock rubs up against her folds. Beneath her, a tremble runs through him.

Vex waits, one hand braced on his chest, the other holding him steady. “Percy… Back here, please.”

Slowly, he turns his head. With the blindfold in place, he can’t see her, but it’s the principle of the thing, and she can certainly see how his jaw works.

“That’s much better. Now, tell me why I’m going to let you fuck me.”

“Because I’ve earned it, my lady.”

“And how have you done that…?”

She watches him draw in a shuddering breath, watches his face flame. “I’ve done as you’ve asked.”

Vex sighs. Then she leans forward until she can stroke his cheek. “What does that mean, Percy?”

She sees it when he gives up. Gives in. He’s trembling a little under her, and his voice is rough. “I’ve been good. For you.”

“That’s right. My good boy.”

He shudders, his hips jerking. She rubs the head of his cock against her cunt, just to make sure he doesn’t think he’s lost her favor. Percy’s mouth drops open.

“Mmmhm. You’ve been very good, so you’re going to be rewarded. Will you keep being good for me, darling?”

“Yes, my lady.” He promises.

“Of course you will.” Vex leans farther until she can retrieve his glasses from the nightstand. Then she pulls aside the blindfold and sets the glasses back on his face. “Look at me, Percy.”

He does, blinking rapidly until his eyes adjust to the warm light of the room.

She straightens, gets his cock lined up, and then directs his gaze down to her hips. “Watch.” She orders.

Then she sinks down onto him.

Percy’s eyes go wide, and his mouth drops open. Vex rolls her hips against his with a long, low groan. A wide smile curves her mouth. She brings a hand to her clit and rubs it lazily as she starts to ride him. It’s a slow rhythm, grinding and hot. He slides easily inside her, wet as she is. When she tightens around him, Percy’s hips jerk upwards.

“ _Ah_ — go on, Percy. You can move now,” she urges.

“ _Gladly._ ”

He does as he’s told, bringing his hips up to meet hers. His grip on the headboard shifts until he can push against it for leverage. Vex moans again.

“ _Good_ boy. Just like that—” she catches his jaw as he turns his head, “no, look at me. There you are…”

Percy’s eyes are wide, darkened. He fixes them on her face. “Yes, my lady. For you. I’m all yours, my dearest.”

“Mine,” she agrees, her pace picking up, “mine and _so_ good. You’ve done very well, darling.”

Vex sees him flinch again. She holds his gaze, digs her nails into his skin, and grinds down on his cock again. It drags a raw noise from him, the pleasure, her words, or both, and his hands jerk against the headboard. Her eyes catch on the movement. Then a grin curves her mouth.

“Will you say you’re my good boy?”

He shakes his head, never taking his eyes from her face.

Vex takes her hand from her clit and strokes her wet fingers over his lower lip. “If you say it like you mean it, I’ll let you touch me.”

She watches the conflict on that beautiful face. His own refusal to take a compliment versus the desire to touch her and feel her come. Percy worries at his lower lip and pants and bucks up against her.

And then he nods.

Vex breaks into a grin, dips forward, and kisses him on the lips, deep and filthy. “Thank you, darling.”

Then she sits up, one hand on his chest, the other back on her clit. She smirks at him and raises an eyebrow.

Percy takes a shaky breath. His eyes dart from her face to the hand between her legs and back. He exhales, breaking into a groan, and then breathes in again.

“I’m yours.”

“Mmmhm…?” She twists a little as she comes down, pulls back up, watches him struggle.

“Vex—” he starts to beg, “Vex, I’m yours. I’m your—”

He’s blushing furiously and staring at her in a way that makes her wonder if it wouldn’t be kinder to blindfold him again. Instead, she bends to kiss his forehead.

“My…?”

“Your good— Your good boy.”

She kisses his mouth, this time. “Excellent start. Do it again.”

“ _Vex_ —” he pleads. Then he groans as much in defeat as in pleasure. “I’m your good boy.”

He looks like he’s going to cry. Vex kisses him once beneath each eye and then takes his hands in hers. She draws one to her chest and the other to her clit before bracing both of hers on his chest.

“Yes, you are.”

She sets a bouncing pace, tossing her head back as Percy’s callused thumb finds her clit and starts to rub. Vex curses, gasps, and claws at his chest. He’s shuddering, now, broken moans coming from him as his hips snap upwards. The slap of skin on skin is loud in the room. She starts quivering, clenching around him, and almost collapses forward to kiss him again. Percy nuzzles into her neck as she pulls away.

“Please, my lady,” he whispers, voice rough, panting against her jaw. “Will you come?”

She wants to. She’s _so fucking close_. Vex cups his face between her hands. “Say it again, darling.”

“Will you—”

“Not that.”

He moans against her skin, and his hips stutter. He’s close, too, she can feel it. Percy licks his lips. “I’m your good boy.”

Her hips jerk. Vex ducks down and bites at Percy’s shoulder as she comes, clenching around him. It rolls through her until she nearly goes limp against him.

“Come for me—” she gasps, still shaking with the aftershocks, “Percy—”

He holds her tight against him as he does just that. She feels the spill of warmth in her and gasps again. Vex rests against him until he goes soft inside her and then slowly, carefully, disentangles herself. She wipes away the few tears that had rolled down Percy’s cheeks. Then she rolls over and collapses onto the sheets, limbs splayed as much as she can get away with. There’s no breeze with the windows closed, but the cool air is enough. She sighs. Percy chuckles quietly and twines his fingers with hers. She gives his hand a squeeze.

“How are you feeling?”

“Mm… good,” Percy stretches a little, “...raw, but good.”

Vex rolls over until she can kiss his shoulder. “I’m glad. You were beautiful, darling.”

His breath hitches and Vex smiles against his skin.

He lets out a groan. “Oh dear. I’ve created a monster.”

“I can stop for now…” she relents. Then she takes his other hand and starts to rub the line across it from where he’d gripped the headboard almost hard enough to bruise. “But Percy, I mean it. I love you, and I think you’re wonderful.”

He ducks his head and considers their linked hands. A smile plays at the corners of his mouth. “I love you, too. And… thank you for your faith in me, Vex. I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve it. But thank you.”

She leans in to kiss him softly on the mouth. “Can you trust that you have?”

Vex watches him, trying not to bite her tongue as she watches him. But she does not have to wait long. Percy draws her into his arms despite the sweat slicking both their bodies and kisses her, first on her hair, and then several times on her face until she cannot help but laugh.

“For you, yes. I can believe you. I may need you to remind me from time to time.”

“I can do that, darling.” Vex lingers for long enough to steal another kiss and then sits up. “For now, I want these boots off and a bath. Give me a hand?”

There’s a glint of mischief in Percy’s eyes. Vex lets out a delighted laugh as he slips out of bed and down to both knees before her. “Gladly.”


End file.
